Rosa
by mutemuia
Summary: Kyoko también tiene pesadillas…


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece, por más que quisiera…

* * *

**ROSA**

Kyoko se despertó con un grito asfixiándole la garganta y la mano en el pecho, apretándoselo con fuerza, tratando de sosegar el enloquecido latir de su corazón. Jadeaba, buscando aire, y Kyoko se obligó a respirar, porque parecía más un perro afónico que otra cosa.

—Kuon… —susurró temblorosa en la oscuridad de su habitación, queriendo rasgar las telarañas del miedo reciente. Pero no hubo respuesta. Así que Kyoko dio un brinquito en la cama antes de volver a repetir—. Kuon…

Esta vez tuvo más suerte.

—Hmm —alcanzó a responder él, antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Pero por lo visto el sutil brinquito no fue suficiente. Así que Kyoko recurrió a la ancestral técnica (perfeccionada con los siglos y que toda esposa ha usado más de una vez) del codazo 'accidental' en las costillas.

—Umpf.

—Kuon —susurró de nuevo, esta vez un poquito más alto—, ¿estás despierto?

—Ahora sí —protestó él, con la voz ronca, preñada de sueño.

—He tenido un sueño horrible —dijo ella.

Si hay alguien que entienda de sueños horribles y pesadillas, ese es Kuon. Kyoko escuchó el suave frufrú de las sábanas y sintió el cambio de peso en el colchón justo antes de que los brazos de Kuon la rodearan. Ella se llevó los puños a la barbilla, como una niña pequeña, haciéndose aún más chiquitita y el abrazo de Kuon se estrechó con más firmeza, protegiéndola del mundo. Entonces Kyoko suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de espantar las ganas de llorar, cuando él la besó suavemente en el pelo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó él. Pero Kyoko negó con la cabeza. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la cara—. ¿Segura? —volvió a preguntar y ella negó de nuevo. Kuon sonrió. Ella se lo contaría, eso lo sabían los dos, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Cuando por fin la respiración de Kyoko se normalizó y Kuon llegó a pensar que se había rendido al cansancio, su trémula voz quebró la quietud de su dormitorio.

—Reina Rosa fue mi primera flor. La primera que me regalaron en mi vida. Debería haberla atesorado, debería haberla conservado por siempre, como hice con tu anillo. Pero en lugar de eso, le conseguí un jarrón y me pasaba las horas deleitándome en su hermosura. Reina Rosa se marchitó, pétalo tras pétalo, cuando le llegó su momento, y me dejó una lágrima roja de recuerdo. Luego, tú me contaste aquella historia y bueno, ya sabes el resto…

»En mi sueño, yo hacía lo que debería haber hecho aquel día de mi cumpleaños: le ataba un cordel y la colgaba boca abajo para secarla. Le aplicaba laca, dejaba que se secara y repetía una vez más. Le concedía así a Reina Rosa la eternidad, conservándola perfecta para siempre. Pero cuanto más hermosa era, cuanto más se resistía al tiempo, más se iban convirtiendo mis manos en humo, y tú te alejabas más y más de mí, y aunque quería gritar, lo único que podía hacer era mirarme al espejo y ver cómo toda yo desaparecía sin que quedara rastro alguno de mi existencia. Reina Rosa viviría eternamente, mientras que yo…

»Si Reina Rosa hubiera permanecido inmarcesible, intacta, jamás hubiera conseguido yo la Princesa Rosa, y sin la Princesa Rosa, mi Natsu nunca hubiera existido, y sin Natsu no hubiera habido Setsu, y sin Setsu, tú… Tú nunca… —Kyoko calló un momento, la voz nuevamente estrangulada por el llanto.

»Es una reacción en cadena, Kuon —dijo ella, pasándose torpemente una mano por los ojos—. Sin la Princesa Rosa, ¡yo nunca hubiera llegado a ser yo!

Kuon suspiró y la atrajo más aún hacia sí.

—Bueno, querida —le dijo con suavidad—, hubieras sido otra. Ni mejor ni peor… Tan solo otra… —Y al poco añadió—. Pero…

—¿Pero? —repitió Kyoko.

—De haber sido ese el caso —le explicó—, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¿Ah?

—Yo me hubiera asegurado de que conocieras a Princesa Rosa —susurró. Y algo en su voz hizo que Kyoko realmente pudiera sentir esa sonrisa torcida y traviesa dibujada en su cara.

—¿Eh?

—Un accidente… —respondió él con vaguedad.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella, sin entender a qué se refería.

—No sé… —contestó él, con ese aire de falsa inocencia que ella le conocía tan bien—, un tropezón accidental contra la mesa, un jarrón que cae al suelo, un desafortunado pisotón sobre la rosa desecada… —le dijo—. Algo así…

—No te creo capaz… —comentó ella, mientras esa sensación horrible en su pecho empezaba a desaparecer—. ¿Hubieras hecho eso?

—Oh, créeme, Kyoko —replicó él—. ¿Le regalo un rubí a la chica que me gusta y no me aseguro de que consiga el verdadero regalo? —Y antes de que ella pudiera responder nada, él agregó, con esa voz que ella bautizara una noche hace tanto tiempo, esa voz que le convertía las rodillas en gelatina—. Quizás hasta te hubiera seducido para que me dejaras subir a tu habitación…

—¡Playboy! —exclamó ella veloz, como por reflejo. Él rió contra su pelo por la vieja ofensa repetida, que ya ni ofende ni duele. Da igual que llevaran tres años casados, a ella se le escapaba todavía de vez en cuando… Especialmente cuando… Bueno, especialmente cuando ella notaba _ese_ cambio en el aire…—. Y no me hagas hablar de regalos entregados al tuntún… —refunfuñó ella, pensando en aquel su primer regalo del Día Blanco, entregado a la Providencia y a la despistada Memoria del Taisho. Pero Kyoko calló, dejando sin efecto su protesta, y decidiendo muy sabiamente acurrucarse más contra él.

—Hmm —murmuró él—, ya que estamos despiertos…

A Kyoko se le escapó un suspirito entrecortado cuando él besó la carne tierna de su cuello. Se giró hasta quedar de espaldas y ofrecerle el rostro mientras su mano tanteaba el pijama buscando su piel desnuda, y él, por su parte, fue sembrando un caminito de fuego, punteado con besos y suspiros, desde el cuello hasta su boca.

Pero a Kyoko, justo antes de dejarse hundir el delicioso torbellino de los sentidos, le sonaron las alarmas y un pensamiento se abrió paso por sí solo, empujando todo lo demás.

Así que usando las dos manos, Kyoko empujó con fuerza contra su pecho y se deslizó de su lado hasta quitárselo de encima. A Kuon se le escapó, inevitablemente, un gemido de sorpresa y de expectativas frustradas.

—Espera, ¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamó ella, demasiado alto para las tempranas horas de la madrugada. Kuon se volteó para encender la luz de la mesilla y cuando la miró, vio una expresión absolutamente escandalizada en su rostro—. ¿¡UN RUBÍ!?


End file.
